Weird World
Weird World is a 2018 British/American 3D computer-animation fantasy comedy- drama action film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film tells a story of a psychopathic and childish, but lovable and friendly DJ, George Jacqueline, citizen of Rainbow City and member of electronic group Zap Cloud, who teams up with Stephanie to help gather her team back together, so they can save Rainbow City and the entire of Weird World from a king snake with a very destructive weapon while trying to find out about Stephanie's life at the same time. The film stars British comedian Richard Ayoade and singer Ellie Goulding (in her film role debut), who play their respective roles as George and Stephanie. The film also stars Jennifer Saunders, Dan Aykroyd, Martin Clunes, Billy Connolly, Robert De Niro, Ade Edmondson, Angelina Jolie, Matt Lucas, Chris Hemsworth, Kathy Burke, Tony Robinson, Tom Kenny, Sam Smith, Adam Levine and Tinie Tempah. Film Summary Plot Voice Cast BOLD: Inticates British cast members *'Richard Ayoade' as George Jacqueline *'Ellie Goulding' as Stephanie *'Jennifer Saunders' as Eleanor Jacqueline *Dan Aykroyd as Craig *'Martin Clunes' as King Axecutioner *'Billy Connolly' as Sponghuck *Robert De Niro as Tyler *'Ade Edmondson' as Scooter *Angelina Jolie as Josie *'Matt Lucas' as Bash *Chris Hemsworth as Hank *'Kathy Burke' as Hikouki *'Tony Robinson' as Roger *Tom Kenny as Axebot *'Sam Smith' as Cole *Adam Levine as Brent *'Tinie Tempah' as Zayden Production Release 'Home media' Rating Weird World was rated PG in both the UK and US for mild language, scary scenes, action violence and alcoholic refrences. Reception 'Box office' Critical reception Weird World has recieved universal critical acclaim. The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reports that 99% of critics gave the film a positive review based on 234 reviews, with an average score of 9.0/10. The site's consensus states: "Hilarious humour, stunning animation, fantastic soundtrack and weird, but brilliant concept all make Weird World one of Disney's best films yet." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 from top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 95 based on 62 reviews, indicating "Universal acclaim." In CinemaScore polls, cinema audiences gave Weird World an average score of "A+" on an A+ to F scale. Trivia *Weird World has more mild language than any other of Disney's animated films. The words "damn", "hell", "God", "piss", "bloody", "crap", "tosser", "Jesus" and "Christ" are heard at least once each in the movie. **"Tosser" is only heard in th UK release as it's a British slang. Instead, it is replaced with "moron". *Weird World is considered the most adult-like and most violent of the Disney animated movies. Soundtrack BOLD '= Original film songs #"'Icicles" - Kygo ft. Ellie Goulding and Ludacris #"Cry In Heaven with Me" - Birdy #"Tsunami (Jump)" - DVBBS and Borgeous ft. Tinie Tempah Video game Sequel Category:Films Category:Comedy Films Category:Rated PG Category:2018 films Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Disney films Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Movies Category:Weird World